1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the collection and disposal of excreta from pet animals. It has particular application to the type of appliance known as a litter box, commonly provided for domestic cats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are certain disadvantages associated with the use of indoor litter boxes for domestic cats. The litter material used, commonly a commercially available litter material, is rapidly saturated with urine whereupon the litter box gives off a strong and most unpleasant odor. Disposal of the saturated litter is unpleasant and often awkward. While there have been several proposed solutions to these disadvantages, these generally involve the provision of complex, expensive and not entirely satisfactory litter box constructions.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a novel method, apparatus and system for dealing with animal wastes that are simple, inexpensive and yet highly effective.